<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Digimon Weir - Episode One : A Friendship Forged in Fire and Ice!! Vorvomon and Blucomon are born! by AguChamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599385">Digimon Weir - Episode One : A Friendship Forged in Fire and Ice!! Vorvomon and Blucomon are born!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AguChamp/pseuds/AguChamp'>AguChamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Digimon Weir [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Original Character(s), Other, digimon - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AguChamp/pseuds/AguChamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans and their partner Digimon once again fight to protect the real world from an invading threat. </p><p>This time, two new tamers must protect against a group called Renegade, Digimon hired by contract to terrorize the real world and rob it of it's data.</p><p>A new Adventure begins!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Digimon Weir [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Digimon Weir - Episode One : A Friendship Forged in Fire and Ice!! Vorvomon and Blucomon are born!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The modern age of technology allows people across the world to communicate and interact at speeds never imagined once before.</p><p>Now, this same power will build a connection between beings of two different worlds, and determine the fate of many.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*The early morning sunlight shines onto a small apartment building. A moving truck with New York branding rolls up to the front steps, a young boy with a glasses, and a grey hoodie, garbed with the number "97" in red sprints down the stairs, with his Father and Mother following close behind.*</span>
</p><p>Mother &gt;&gt; "The truck is here, and with perfect timing too... hey, be careful with those boxes, they're marked fragile for a reason!"</p><p>Husband &gt;&gt; "Let's try splitting everything up first, hopefully it all came in tact."</p><p>*The kid grabs a hefty cardboard box stuffed to the brim and begins to carry it upstairs*</p><p>Husband &gt;&gt; "Ray, hold on, at least check what's in the box first!"</p><p>*The kid turns his head, responding to his name*</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; "Don't worry, all my stuff is here! I can take care of it myself! I made sure to pack it well too!"</p><p>*Ray hurries up the stairs to his room, box in hand. He closes his door, and sets the box on the bed, sorting through what's inside. After laying various items on his bed, he runs to the stair case*</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; "Hey Dad!!"</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Ray's Dad, a man by the name Mateo, is startled by his call, almost losing grip on the couch being lifted up the steps.*</span>
</p><p>Mateo &gt;&gt; "You really chose a bad time. What is it?"</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; "Do you have the internet info yet? I wanna make sure everything's working!"</p><p>Mateo &gt;&gt; "It's in the kitchen. Hurry and set it up so you can lock yourself in your room, like usual."</p><p>*Mateo grows a smirk, while Ray is somewhat flustered.*</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; "Aw come on, cut me some slack. It'd be easier to spent more time outside if my friends wanted to do the same."</p><p>*Ray turns around, heading to the door. He stops and looks to the side, spotting a little kid with his door open a crack. The kid is wearing a blue bandana and shirt, decorated with cartoony skulls. The door is opposite to Ray's.*</p><p>*They both stop and stare for a second. After realizing he's been discovered, the kid closes the door in a scurry. Ray scratches his head in confusion, then proceeding to set up his apartment's internet.*</p><p>*Ray's Mom, a woman by the name Jada, stands in the main room, directing movers where to place the furniture, and taking pictures of the home. She notices Ray enter the room and set up their router*</p><p>Jada &gt;&gt; "I'm glad to see you're already making friends around here."</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; "It was just some strange little kid from next door. When I glanced at him, he looked like a deer in headlights."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Jada &gt;&gt; "Little kids can be like that. Maybe he's not used to seeing someone your age, assuming he doesn't have any siblings."</span>
</p><p>*Some time had passed. The moving truck left, with everything unloaded. Mateo head out, catching up with his job at a nearby Deli. His Mom sits to watch TV. Ray sits out on the front step, taking pictures of the street*</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*A tall, older man walks up to the steps. Ray shifts over so he can pass, but the man instead stops to the side of Ray. The man looks down*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Man &gt;&gt; "You must be a part of the new family that moved in lately. Welcome to the neighborhood!"</span>
</p><p>*Ray looks up, slowly forming a friendly smile on his face*</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; "Yeah. We moved here yesterday, but most of our belongings only just came in this morning. Do you live around here?"</p><p>*The man turned to face the building's front door*</p><p>Man &gt;&gt; "I actually live right across from you. My job usually causes me to stay out for a while, so I probably didn't catch you guys around."</p><p>*The man checks his phone*</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Ray &gt;&gt; (He must be related to that kid. I wonder what he does that keeps him out so late?)</span>
</p><p>*Ray notices a blue bandana in the man's bag, with a familiar design.*</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Man &gt;&gt; "I'd best greet the rest of your family. Again, my apologies for not being here, I know it can be hard to move into a new place without neighbors to talk to. If you need anything, feel free to ask!"</span>
</p><p>*The Man heads up the staircase. Ray continues sitting for a few solid minutes. With nothing else to capture, Ray decides to head back inside. On the way upstairs, he spots his Mom chatting it up with the man from earlier*</p><p>*The man and his Mom seem to have stricken up a good conversation, Jada clearly enjoyed actually have someone to talk with, and the man's warm personality helped. The kid from earlier stood right behind the older man. He over heard the discussion*</p><p>Jada &gt;&gt; "I heard rumors that the old tenants moved out due to some odd occurrences."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Man &gt;&gt; "Not just this apartment complex, but the city of Queens as a whole. Odd light shows, creepy silhouettes, and worse of all, malfunctioning computers. The other day, the entire store fronts were shut down."</span>
</p><p>Jada &gt;&gt; "It's kinda exciting getting stuck between all this chaos. People back at our old neighborhood thought we were crazy for moving here, but kooky paranormal stuff beats staying in some overstuffed city. I'm surprised we found any place around here not packed to the brim."</p><p>*She turns her head, noticing Ray coming up the stairs*</p><p>Jada &gt;&gt; "Oh Ray, I wanted you to meet someone!!"</p><p>*Before Ray could respond, his attention went towards the kid, standing behind the older man. The kid instinctively stepped backwards*</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Man &gt;&gt; "Sorry for the poor introduction, my name is Deon. This is my little brother, Tyson. He's a bit shy, but he was just telling my about you."</span>
</p><p>*Ray took a good look at the two of them, astonished by the huge age difference. One was already an adult, while the other likely wasn't even out of elementary school.*</p><p>*Jada shifted over to Ray, whispering to his ear*</p><p>Jada &gt;&gt; "I know you wanted to make some friends, and I figured this was a great chance. The little guy seemed so energetic around his brother, but shit's out to everyone else. Since you're the only two here, it'd be good hang out with him."</p><p>*Ray had very much planned to meet new people when he moved, and his mother already stuck him in a hard spot. It was an impossible job to deny.*</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Elsewhere, the Sun has begun it's descent towards the skyline. The view pans to a massive skyscraper, plastered with electronic billboards and neon advertisements*</span>
</p><p>*The focus tilts to a dimly lit window of one of the higher floors. The inside views reveals an office room, flickering with images of corrupted data. Three shadowy figures peer down towards the massive city*</p><p>? &gt;&gt; "The data radiating from this city is glorious. For every bit we steal, they replace it with a megabyte more! I never imagined this place would be so packed!"</p><p>?? &gt;&gt; "These past 2 months have proven fruitful."</p><p>??? &gt;&gt; "I say it's about time we pull something big! These humans aren't just ignorant, their weaklings too!"</p><p>?? &gt;&gt; "Sudden attention is a poor id--"</p><p>? &gt;&gt; "PRECISELY... but I wouldn't expect a runt like you to understand the strength of working in the shadows!"</p><p>*?? gets agitated, stomping his feet.*</p><p>?? &gt;&gt; "Easy words for a coward like you! If you had any strength, you wouldn't run like a rat in the dark."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*?? grew a eerily large smirk, while ? became even more frustrated. Before he can start screaming, he's interrupted by ???*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">??? &gt;&gt; "We won't continue unopposed for long. Other Digimon are already aware of this world, and others will find more avenues than the Renegade gate."</span>
</p><p>*The other two relaxed their tempers, nodding in agreement. ? takes a heavy sigh*</p><p>? &gt;&gt; "I'm sure their plans have already begun. But we still have the advantage of time."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*? turns to a functioning CRT TV with a solid crack down the middle of the display. Digicode surrounds the display.*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">? &gt;&gt; "Titans of the mainframe, respond to your czar! Those with the talent of speed, reflexes beyond measure, present yourself!"</span>
</p><p>*A blurry shadow appears on the television screen, with defined wings. ? grows a sly smirk*</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Back at the apartment building, Ray opens the door to his room, with Tyson following a short distance away. Ray's room is neat, with table lamp, and a small shelf of books that'll likely never be touched for another month. The room fills with a somewhat awkward tension. Ray goes to his computer chair*</span>
</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; "You can sit on my bed if you want. Sorry, there's not much room here."</p><p>*Tyson sits down, and begins to get somewhat comfortable. Ray takes the opportunity to relax and chat a bit*</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Ray &gt;&gt; "My name is Ray, by the way. I moved here yesterday, but you're the only kid I've seen around."</span>
</p><p>*Tyson turns to Ray, with a more open confidence*</p><p>Tyson &gt;&gt; "Yeah, uh, there's only really adults here. Most kids live down the street."</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; "Wow, so we have the place to ourselves."</p><p>*Ray moves his computer to the bed, so Tyson can take a look. Tyson nudges over to take a look.*</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Ray &gt;&gt; "I'm used to having a bunch of people around, even online."</span>
</p><p>*He scrolls to show a group chat, filled with multiple people. Tyson looks on in awe.*</p><p>Tyson &gt;&gt; "You know all these people?"</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Ray &gt;&gt; "Well, more or less. Online, there are tens of thousands of people talking all the time."</span>
</p><p>*Ray closes the laptop and turns to Tyson*</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; "So, what about you? You haven't exactly been the most talkative."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Tyson recoils a bit, so Ray attempts to lighten the mood*</span>
</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; "I'm pretty interested in Football. I used to play to. You like any sports?"</p><p>*Tyson lightens up*</p><p>Tyson &gt;&gt; "I like to watch wrestling!"</p><p>*Ray's is a bit shocked. TV Wrestling seemed like the type of thing younger kids aren't as interested in. Maybe the misunderstanding showed Ray's age, or idea of age*</p><p>*The two begin to trade smiles, and Ray pulls up his laptop. He begins searching up some fun clips on the internet.*</p><p>*The two spent a fair while laughing, commenting, and ultimately having a ton of fun. It became clear to Ray that all Tyson needed someone more around his age to actually talk to. It as well became clear to Tyson how great it is to have someone to laugh with.*</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*The Sun outside begins to set, lighting the world with a bizzare purple hue*</span>
</p><p>*Eventually, the two come out of the room to fetch a snack. Tyson notices Jada is fast asleep on the couch, with the tv still running*</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Tyson &gt;&gt; "She must be real tired."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Ray &gt;&gt; "This is one of the few days she can actually relax, she's usually at work by now. I hope she takes the relocation time to relax..."</span>
</p><p>Tyson &gt;&gt; "What does she do?"</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Ray &gt;&gt; "She works as an aid at a nearby hospital. My Dad on the other hand runs a Deli. He had to switch location though. What do your parents do?"</span>
</p><p>*Tyson showed a bit of resolve, somewhat choking on the question. Ray took notice, and decided to shift the focus on something else*</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; "We... uh, I'll check if we have anything to eat. I don't think we have much though."</p><p>*Ray gathers supplies from the fridge to make a sandwich. Tyson watches Ray set everything up in an interesting routine. His attention slowly turns to the TV, which shines a grey light of static*</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; "What kind of sandwich meat do ya want? We've got ham and roast beef. Might I suggest a bit of bo--"</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Ray also turns around, noticing the sharp static eminating from the tv screen*</span>
</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; "Weird, I didn't think modern cable had stuff like this. Maybe she accidentally changed the channel."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Tyson moves forward, but before he can take a second step, the room suddenly becomes filled with the same static from the TV. It engulfs the room, until only Ray and Tyson are the only ones standing amongst the void*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Ray stands shocked and speechless, where as Tyson, surprisingly enough, looks on in wonder, with a large smile*</span>
</p><p>Tyson &gt;&gt; "Wow, it's like a scene from a horror movie!! Ray, look!!"</p><p>*Ray's mind lands back on earth and begins to process what's going on*</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Ray &gt;&gt; "I-It's definetly beyond creepy! It's like nothing else in the room is here!*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Ray looks to his right hand to notice that even the butter knife from he was holding had disappeared*</span>
</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; "I... I think everything did!!!"</p><p>*Tyson looks around in amazement, as Ray inches closer to him, placing his hand on Tyson's shoulder. The two hear a faint, masculine voice*</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">??? &gt;&gt; "A golden coin has two sides. They are mirrors of one another, opposites, as different as they are similar. Use your balance to uphold existence!"</span>
</p><p>*The static that once filled the room dissolved, or rather, retreated to the center of two sleek, modern remote controls.*</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*The devices warp into static, eventually taking an odd shapes. Tyson decides to pick up one device, enamored by it's shine. Ray is hesitant, but seeing Tyson's impulsiveness, decides to pick up and inspect the other*</span>
</p><p>*Before either can speak, the devices take shape, with colors complimenting their respective owner*</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Tyson &gt;&gt; "Wow... I didn't know remote controls could do this!"</span>
</p><p>*Tyson inspects the object, with no idea how it functions. Ray attempts to make sense of it all, but is ultimately lost all the same*</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; "Uh, they can't... (I don't believe it. I know they said strange stuff happens around here, but nothing this crazy came to mind! Is it connected to the kid?)"</p><p>*Ray turns to look at Tyson, who is still just as dazed as he is. Ray comes to the conclusion that whatever it was, it was real and they experienced it together*</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; "There's no way... maybe it's some weird alien thingy, or some dream..."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Tyson pushes into Ray, excitingly showing off the device*</span>
</p><p>Tyson &gt;&gt; "Wow, your's is even a different color!"</p><p>*Ray looks forward in annoyance*</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Ray &gt;&gt; "It definitely isn't a dream..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Jada, by some unexplained oddity, is still asleep. The two part their ways and head to bed. Ray can barely sleep, attempting to piece it all together, though his eyes become heavy, and eventually, the lull of rest overwhelms him*</span>
</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>*Elsewhere, back at the skyscraper seen earlier, the shadowy figure erupts from the CRT TV*</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">??? &gt;&gt; "Emperors of Renegade, Doumon, Stingmon, Kumamon, I come forth to serve you. My intense speed surpasses all others. I await your command."</span>
</p><p>*The light of the TV's static shines throughout the room, revealing the character's identities.*</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Doumon &gt;&gt; "Digital Gate, open! Tobucatmon, under our contract--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Doumon is cut-off by a wind slicing through the room. Stingmon, leaning against the wall, feels an eerie chill. Kumamon, watching the city below, feels a panicky heat. Doumon registers both expressions, and turns back to Tobucatmon*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Doumon &gt;&gt; "--under our contract, find the eggs of our enemies and crush them. Only then with the wealth of power hidden in the Real World reveal itself to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Doumon &gt;&gt; "Fine, I'll give it to you Kumamon, we may have waited just a tad bit too long..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Kumamon &gt;&gt; "HAHA!! I knew it!! Let's go cru---"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Before Kumamon can finish, Stingmon grabs him by the mouth and tosses him to the side. Kumamon gets stuck head first into a wall*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Stingmon &gt;&gt; "We still have time. Tobucatmon, if you can't destroy them, simply RIP this tag to light a beacon. I will come and finish the job."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Stingmon attaches a band to Tobucatmon's foot. Tobucatmon looks down at it, nods to the three, and heads out to complete her assigned task. The three look on, worried about the future events*</span>
</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p><span class="mceItemHidden">*Ray wakes up at 2:30 in the morning. He walks through the living room to get a midnight snack, further woken by his Dad's loud snoring. Before he can open the fridge door, </span> <span class="mceItemHidden">he's </span> <span class="mceItemHidden">startled</span> <span class="mceItemHidden"> by a loud beeping sound. The sound is from his pocket, the mysterious device he began to believe was a dream*</span></p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Ray was further more left puzzled about how it found its way from the counter to his pocket. He hears a familiar beeping outside his apartment door, and following a moment's hesitation, opens the door, into the hallway*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*He noticed the door to Tyson's apartment is open, likely by poor mistake. He creeps into the room, following the other beeping signal, only to find Tyson in his room, holding the same device*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Tyson's room is decorated with pro wrestling posters and cluttered with clothes. The light from the window reveals Tyson, silently looking outside to the open street. Oddly enough, the purple sunset from earlier has yet to pass*</span>
</p><p>*The odd devices begin to beep loudly once more. Tyson is slightly startled by Ray, but quickly puts his focus back on the device*</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; "It's been beeping like that for a short while. I'm surprised it hasn't woken anyone up yet."</p><p>*The beeping grows stronger, leading to a bright light beneath the device. The beam blasts out into the small backyard of the apartment building*</p><p>*Tyson runs out the door to follow the light, with seemingly no concern towards being quiet. Ray quickly follows behind, grabbing to coast, but attempting to not wake the others.*</p><p>*The two run outside, with the sky oddly the same purple shade as sunset earlier in the day, as if time had stood still. In front of them, two figures stood, one seemingly an adult woman with wings, the other a taller human-like figure, head to toe in shining armor*</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Tyson is mesmerized by the sight, as Ray runs his eyes, to check if what's appearing before him is true. The woman begins to speak*</span>
</p><p>??? &gt;&gt; "You've finally arrived, Destiny has brought you this far, but the rest is up to you and the decisions you make."</p><p>Tyson &gt;&gt; "Who are you? Did you make these?"</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; "Whoever you people are, you haven't explained a single thing. All these inspiring quotes don't really mean much."</p><p>*Ray and Tyson step forward, before the blinding light in front of them grew stronger. The white light separates into two streams. A path of fiery wind and icy wind. The armor clad figure steps forward*</p><p>??? &gt;&gt; "Time is not on our side. These creatures differ from your world, raise them well, and we shall meet again soon."</p><p>*The two figures fade into thin air, as the two streams react to their devices. The streams slowly disappear as well, revealing two small, dragon-like creatures. Ray and Tyson look on with their jaws dropped, paralyzed with fear and amazement.*</p><p>*They both creep their way towards the two creatures. When monsters open their eyes, they notice Tyson and Ray, who ran back to hide behind a tree.*</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*The devices shine a light towards each creature, identifying the two. Ray's device reads [Vorvomon, The Rock Dragon], and Tyson's reads [Blucomon, The Ice Dragon]*</span>
</p><p>Tyson &gt;&gt; "...So that's your name? They even have the same colors."</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; "Just what are you guys?"</p><p>*The red monster sprung forward, incredibly excited*</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Vorvomon &gt;&gt; "We're your partners!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Tyson and Ray jump back in suprise*</span>
</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; "T-they talk... I don't believe it... I can't believe it..."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Vorvomon &gt;&gt; "You should believe it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Blucomon turns to the side, seeing Tyson sneak up on him, tapping his tail. Tyson doesn't hide his curiosity*</span>
</p><p>Tyson &gt;&gt; "So you guys are aliens? Or are you monsters? And why are you so cold?"</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Blucomon tilts his tail away*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Blucomon &gt;&gt; "We're Digimo--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Vorvomon &gt;&gt; "DIGITAL MONSTERS!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Blucomon shakes his head*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Blucomon &gt;&gt; "Yeah... like he said..."</span>
</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; "Incredible... digital beings manifested in the real world.... Nah, aliens are way more believable..."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Vorvomon jumps into Ray's arms*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Vorvomon &gt;&gt; "We're not just Digimon, we're also your partners!"</span>
</p><p>Tyson &gt;&gt; "Partners?..."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Blucomon &gt;&gt; "We were born for the sole purpose of serving you, our Tamers. With you, we can grow to greater heights!"</span>
</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; "But why are you our partners. Why do you HAVE the grow with us?</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Both Vorvomon and Blucomon think intensely, both reaching the answer*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Vorvomon and Blucomon &gt;&gt; "We don't know!"</span>
</p><p>*Ray shows an annoyed expression*</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Ray &gt;&gt; "Look... I'm not trying to be mean, I'm sure you're a cool, and a hot, guy. But after waking us up with some big light show, you'd gotta have the courtesy to tell us why you came all this way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Vorvomon &gt;&gt; "H-honest! We don't know why... but it has to be fate that we're--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Vorvomon and Blucomon completely turn their attention to the other side of the building. Their cheerier atmosphere turns feral, growling at seemingly nothing*</span>
</p><p>*Tyson moves closer to them, before they suddenly jump and take off, easily hopping to the top of the apartment. Tyson runs to the front of the building to follow them, and naturally, Ray follows quick behind*</p><p>Tyson &gt;&gt; "What's wrong? Why are you guys running? Is it something Ray said?"</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Ray &gt;&gt; "Don't pin it on me! They're acting real different. Animals can sometimes sense changes in the environment humans can't. Maybe this is one of those type of things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*The four finally stop at an empty bus station, with an overhead roof to protect from rain. The stop is filled with spider webs, with dead insects stuck inside*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Ray and Tyson's strange devices been beeping, with a radar-like function point to the top of a bus stop sign. The silhouette of a cat appears above, Vorvomon and Blucomon continue to stare intensely*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">??? &gt;&gt; "This is a surprise. I knew those creeps were scared of something, but to believe there are still kids and Digimon like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*The figure turns it's attention to the device in Tyson's hands*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">??? &gt;&gt; "And a Digivice to seal the contract. As if the power this world holds isn't enough, you choose to side with humans? Then again, it was only a matter of time..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Tyson &gt;&gt; "Is that a Digimon too? One of your friends?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Blucomon &gt;&gt; "She's a Digimon, but certainly not an ally. She has the stench of malice."</span>
</p><p>??? &gt;&gt; "I remember when I was a rookie. So cute and adorable, not a single care in the world. I apologize kids, but I have a job to fulfill. Your existence would be a breach of contract. Not to worry, your data won't go to any waste!"</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*The figure leaps towards Vorvomon, with lightning fast reflexes. She speeds by, cutting Vorvomon. Before the next strike, Tyson jumps forward, throwing a rock straight towards the figure. The figure flies by at mach speed, enough to decimate the small rock*</span>
</p><p>Tyson &gt;&gt; "Go away! They were just born! You can't kill them!!"</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Ray &gt;&gt; "Digivice..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Ray stares down at the Digivice. After pressing a button, a sprite appears, with text below it*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Ray &gt;&gt; "Tobucatmon... that's her name..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Tobucatmon continues swiping at the two. Blucomon tries to interrupt*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Blucomon &gt;&gt; "Baby Hail!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Blucomon spits a small flurry of hail aiming for Tobucatmon, but misses by a landslide*</span>
</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; (How are we supposed to strike something that fast. They attacks are too small and slow...)</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Vorvomon &gt;&gt; "Petit Flame!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*A scatter of embers shoot from Vorvomon's mouth, but misses all the same*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Vorvomon looks to his side, noticing Tobucatmon aim for Ray, who is too focused to pay any attention*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Tobucatmon &gt;&gt; "I can at least break human skin! Guruguru Fight!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Tobucatmon spins with her sharp jaw wide open. Just before she can strike, Vorvomon tackles Ray, pushing them both out of the way. The two land on the ground*</span>
</p><p>Tyson &gt;&gt; "Are you guys okay?"</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Ray &gt;&gt; "Yeah... thanks to Vorvomon. You're my hero."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Vorvomon forms a wide smile, with the word Hero echoing side to side in his empty skull*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Vorvomon &gt;&gt; "Hero... of course! We're partners! I know you'd do the same!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Ray &gt;&gt; "Right... even Blucomon and Tyson are side by side..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Ray thinks back to the two attacks launched by Blucomon and Vorvomon*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Ray &gt;&gt; "Working together... fire and ice... That's it! Tyson, Blucomon--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Blucomon is scratched up from head to toe, likely enduring multiple attacks. Tyson holds various small rocks in his hands, attempting to protect Blucomon, though Blucomon continues to push himself to the foreground*</span>
</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; "Guys, I think I know how we can take her! Get over here!"</p><p>Tyson &gt;&gt; "O-Ok!!"</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Tyson and Ray huddle together inside the bus stop shelter, with Blucomon and Vorvomon standing in front. Their Digivices sloely glow accordingly. Tobucatmon lunges forward, with no thought or concern towards the formation*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Vorvomon &gt;&gt; "Petit Flame!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Blucomon &gt;&gt; "Baby Hail!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*The two attacks combine, creating a strong, foggy mist. Tobucatmon stops on a dime, confused and blinded*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Tobucatmon &gt;&gt; "W-What is this?! Q-Quit prolonging the inevitable!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Tobucatmon turns around, staring to figures in the face. Vorvomon lunges forward using the claws on it's wings, and Blucomon reaches forward with it's icy sharp claws*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Vorvomon &gt;&gt; "Magma Razor!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Blucomon &gt;&gt; "Ice Mash!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*They both strike a clean cut on Tobucatmon. After a scream of defeat, a ring of light blue data forms around the silhouette that once was Tobucatmon*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Tobucatmon &gt;&gt; "I-I c-can't... f-fall... he-reee....."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*She explodes into a mist of data, separately absorbed by Blucomon and Vorvomon. The Digivice reads a message, [Battle Complete]*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*The fog clears, as Ray and Tyson walk up toward the two Digimon. Tyson goes to hug Blucomon from behind. Ray goes to pat Vorvomon on the head*</span>
</p><p>Tyson &gt;&gt; "What happened to her?"</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Blucomon &gt;&gt; "After defeating her, we absorbed her data to grow stronger. It's essential for evolution."</span>
</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; "So she's dead? She was pretty nasty, but I didn't expect that much."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Blucomon &gt;&gt; "Live and death are necessary for us to continue."</span>
</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; "I'm guessing this is like raising a kid. Maybe those two want us to raise you guys, until you're strong enough to flick Digital creatures like that easy."</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Vorvomon &gt;&gt; "Digimon!!"</span>
</p><p>Tyson &gt;&gt; "Do you think there are mean monsters like that attacking people?"</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Vorvomon &gt;&gt; "Mean Digimon!"</span>
</p><p>*Tyson nods his head*</p><p>Ray &gt;&gt; "Maybe. That might explain all the tech relate--"</p><p>*Ray check his smart watch for the time, noticing it's well past 4:00 am*</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Ray &gt;&gt; "Woah, it's this late? We gotta go Tyson, someone might have woken up and noticed we weren't home!"</span>
</p><p>Tyson &gt;&gt; "But what about our friends?"</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Ray &gt;&gt; "Right... ok! Since their our partners, Tyson, you hide Blucomon with you! He could probably fit in the closet!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Blucomon &gt;&gt; "C-Closet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Ray &gt;&gt; "I'll take Vorvomon! There's a good hiding spot under my bed for him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Vorvomon &gt;&gt; "Bed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*The four head home, exhausted from the battle. Tyson stops to notice a band sitting at the spot Tobucatmon once was. He recognizes the band originating from Tobucatmon's leg, and stuff it in his pocket. They all sneak back inside unnoticed, and quickly fall fast asleep*</span>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>*Elsewhere, the 3 members of Renegade watch the city*</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Stingmon &gt;&gt; "So Magnamon and D-arcmon put their plan in action... I had a feeling Tobucatmon was to weak. A better spy than fighter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Kumamon &gt;&gt; "She didn't even use the dumb tracker! They could be anywhere now! Leave to one of Doumon's picks to screw it up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*Doumon angrily turns his head to face them both*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Doumon &gt;&gt; "I'D LIKE TO SEE EITHER ONE OF YOU DO BETTER!!!... Hurumph... a cutesy trick isn't going to defer us! There are Egyptian hieroglyphs less cryptic than those two!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Kumamon &gt;&gt; "Meaning?..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Doumon &gt;&gt; "Meaning that we still have the element of Intel, but admittedly not for long. tomorrow, when the Digi-Gate is renewed, we'll continue our search! They won't spoil our golden opportunity!!"</span>
</p><p>And so, the journey of the young<br/><span class="mceItemHidden">tamers and Digimon begins. But what is the true purpose of their fated encounter. What do these enemy Digimon know about the power of the Digivice that they don't?</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">The Connection Evolves!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>